En secreto te amaré
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: El tenía una familia, ella lo sabía, él la quería, ella lo quería. Él jamás terminó, ella jamás se rindió por eso como fuera en secreto lo amaría.
1. Prologo: Via Crucis

_**"-Oye una preguntota**_

_**-¿Que paso?.**_

_**-¿Esperas algo de mi?**_

_**-No."**_

_**-Una conversación con el hombre al que le debo mi gusto por el teatro-**_

_**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO.**_

* * *

><p>-¿Esperas algo de mi? Preguntó Malfoy en voz baja mientras miraba sus manos.<p>

-No. Respondió Hermione mirándolo sin pestañear.

Ella hacia mucho que no esperaba nada de él y eso era una verdadera pena pero ya no le afectaba. Por más que en un principio se negara hoy por hoy aceptaba cualquier tipo de relación con él con tal de estar a su lado, con tal de que nunca la dejara, con tal de sentirse completa aunque fuera a tenerlo a medias.

Aunque lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás y lo odiaba desde entonces un día después de meses de negarlo su centro tembló, sus principios y sus fines cambiaron. Podría echarle la culpa al trabajo, a la vida, a él, pero la verdad era de esperarse que ella algún día terminaría involucrada con su peor enemigo, según dicen así es la regla.

Todo empezó el día en que a Kingsley llamó a Hermione a su oficina para hablar sobre un ascenso que sería un gran cambio en su vida, ella esperaba ansiosa ese ascenso "ese gran cambio en su vida" pero jamás creyó que se fuera a sentir tan desdichada al saber cuál era su nuevo empleo: Subdirectora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica. Aunque debería sentirse orgullosa por al fin llegar a ese puesto tan ansiado la verdad era que horas antes su peor enemigo había recibido la Dirección General del departamento ¿Porqué? Porque el joven había ido a estudiar una maestría en Francia donde a los tres meses de graduado le ofrecieron el puesto de Secretario General en ese mismo departamento con lo cual había adquirido mucha experiencia; ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Con las influencias de un amigo. Por cualquier lado que lo viera Hermione Granger la situación le era injusta, porque ella había luchado por los derechos de magos, brujas, criaturas mágicas y muggles pero siempre había querido llegar a ese puesto con esfuerzo y no solo por haber luchado en la batalla más importante que se haya realizado en el siglo XX y ahora por ser tan "recta" iba a se manda por el hijo de uno de los grandes seguidores de Lord Voldemort, ironías de la vida.

A pesar de todo esto Hermione aceptó el trabajo segura y decidida, sabía que al final ella demostraría que Draco Malfoy no tenía idea de la responsabilidad de un puesto como el que tenía.

Si le hubieran preguntado cómo iba a ser su primer día de trabajo con su nuevo jefe jamás habría atinado. La última vez que le vio fue en _Flourish & Blotts_hacia ya seis meses.

Llegó a su nueva oficina y encontró en su escritorio una nota escrita en tinta verde esmeralda con una fina y apretada caligrafía en cursiva. Su nuevo jefe la esperaba en la cafetería del Ministerio, iba a tomarse un café con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione acudió al encuentro y en la mesa vio a dos hombres: uno rubio y otro moreno, ambos le sonreían con socarronería. Idiotas.

Quien iba a decir que sus primeras citas iban girar alrededor de una taza de café, que su cómplice sería Theodore Nott y que así como nunca pensó en enamorarse de él tampoco pensó en que al mismo tiempo ese amor no expresado se iba a complicar conforme se relacionara y conociera mejor a su jefe.

Era el inició de todo un _via crucis_ del cual al final no esperaba nada.

* * *

><p>Heyhey!<p>

Esto es solo una probadita, espero les guste.

Mucho tiempo sin subir un fic nuevo pero ya estoy de vuelta y esta vez no es un song-fic hehehe.

Pues bien esté fic no sé cómo va a estar escrito, creo que no tendrá ningún mensaje pero lo que si estoy segura es que si sé cómo va a terminar.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo basado en mi vida personal, estoy usando como medio a Draco y a Hermione, es una adaptación de mi historia amorosa actual, espero no me juzguen pero necesito expresar todo lo que siento y creo que estos dos maravillosos personajes me van a ayudar mucho. Tal vez entre uds haya algún caso parecido, debo enfatizar que **_NO TODO ES REAL_** solo la esencia y alguno que otro pasaje será muy parecido a mi realidad hahaha, algunas conversaciones serán verdaderas y otras tantas cosas son solo deseos de cosas imposibles dijera La Oreja de Van Gogh. Así que les pido discreción hahahaha ;D

Saludos & Besos.

Atte.:

**_FungiMalviajado_**

**Twitter: rileycesia**


	2. Estúpida Confianza

_**"You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope...I have loved none but you"**_

_**-Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice-**_

_**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO.**_

* * *

><p>Trabajar con Draco Malfoy si era difícil nunca lo negaría puesto que su querido jefe muy pocas veces aceptaba sugerencias y comentarios pero a decir verdad nunca imagino que trabajar con Malfoy no sería tan desagradable como pensaba.<p>

Draco Malfoy definitivamente había madurado y hecho cuentas con la vida, ahora era un hombre que a sus veintiocho años tenía un hijo por el cual velaba, y estaba intentando arreglar la situación con la madre de su hijo para poderle dar una familia a lo más importante que le había pasado.

Hermione aún se sienta a pensar y a admirar todo lo que ese mago que odió por mucho tiempo ha hecho por dar de ahora en adelante lo mejor de él, desde sacrificar su propia felicidad por la de su hijo.

Poco a poco y sin saberlo en cada reunión en el café del Ministerio ella muy dentro de su ser aceptaba y admiraba a Draco, sin querer y queriendo algo en ella se despertaba esperando inconsciente su próximo encuentro de trabajo.

Los primeros meses fueron tranquilos solo reuniones necesarias en el café para mantenerse al tanto de ciertas situaciones pertenecientes al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica y en dos ocasiones ambos tuvieron que ir juntos a reuniones relacionadas con su área.

El trabajo se empezó a cargar así que ambos trabajaban codo a codo todos los días creando por momentos tensión.

-No puedes rechazar una reforma a la ley mágica solo por que hay una palabra mal usada en la redacción. Le gritó Malfoy a Hermione en el pasillo que dividía sus oficinas.

-¡Claro que puedo!, el sentido de esa reforma cambiaba por completo si ponías "manipular" en vez de "persuadir", las palabras tiene significados por si no sabías Malfoy, las palabras se usan según el contexto de lo que uno quiere expre…

-¡Me vale un cuerno, Granger! No tenemos tiempo para tus ñoñerías de rata de biblioteca. Le espetó Malfoy, quien al finalizar entró a su oficina cerrando de un portazo la puerta, dejándola sola en el vestíbulo.

A Hermione siempre le había válido un comino que él la llamara "rata de biblioteca" pero en ese momento un sentimiento raro en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta se empezaron a gestar. Era inmaduro de su parte pero no entendía porqué le causaba tanta rabia. Había abierto la boca para responder pero después la cerró y el coraje se empezó a apoderar de su ser.

_"¡Maldito bastardo!" _se dijo a sus adentros y una lágrima traicionera asomo.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: le importaba lo que él dijera sobre ella.

_"¡Estúpida!"_ se reprendió Hermione.

Para el día siguiente había planeado mandarlo a la mierda pero cómo si él pudiera leerle la mente, al día siguiente llegó de lo más dispuesto a trabajar con ella. Pero Hermione no cedería tan fácilmente, puso resistencia, se dedico única y exclusivamente a intercambiar palabra para lo necesario y relativo con el trabajo de ahí en fuera lo ignoró olímpicamente. En varias ocasiones Draco intentó llamar la atención de ella pero de una forma muy digna como solo Hermione Granger puede hacer lo ignoró.

Después de dos días Malfoy llamó a su oficina a Hermione. Él la interrogó sobre su conducta cortante.

-¡Exijo respeto Malfoy! Eso es lo que quiero, porque a pesar de que todos en un principio tuvimos desconfianza de ti me parece ser la única que ha empezado a confiar en ti, así que no se me hace justo que solo por que en nuestra adolescencia nosotros fuimos enemigos quiere decir que ahora debemos comportarnos inmaduramente, estamos en el mismo barco supera lo de que tú eres superior a mi.

Al final después de hacerse de más palabras quedaron en el acuerdo de respetarse y trabajar por un bien común: la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra.

Aquí no solo Hermione era la única que se sentía extraña en trabajar codo a codo con alguien que años atrás nunca había tomado en cuenta. Nunca negó (lo aceptaba en sus adentros) que Hermione Granger era una gran bruja pero era una pena que fuera hija de padres muggles.

Si tenía que ponerse a buscar cosas buenas a parte de que Hermione era una bruja en extremo inteligente, Draco Malfoy podía decir que de cierta forma admiraba a Hermione. Sí, él admiraba a Hermione porque tuvo que luchar con el estigma que él y muchos otros habían puesto en ella, el hecho de ser hija de muggles; pero lo que más admiraba de ella era el hecho de haber dejado a su familia, a sus padres para ir a luchar a lado de sus dos mejores amigos y defender a la humanidad del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, él jamás hubiera pensado en dejar a sus padres, nunca se creyó lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar algo solo, siempre necesitó a alguien.

Pero no por pensar de esta forma quería decir que ya consideraba a Hermione parte de su vida, como su amiga o alguien de confianza, no. Para el Hermione era su mano derecha en el trabajo, nada más. Aunque en su mente rondaba las palabras que Hermione le había dicho:

_"…al parecer soy la única que ha empezado a confiar en ti…" _

Era cierto, todos hablaban a sus espaldas, criticaban y desconfiaban de sus decisiones solo Hermione a pesar de que las cuestionaba en un principio las aceptaba y defendía, Hermione Granger defendía las decisiones de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Heyhey!<p>

Espero les guste este siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo y comenten :)


	3. Ponce

_**"But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, all the thing you'd say they were never true, never true, and the games you'd play you would always win, always win" **_

_**-Set Fire To The Rain, Adele, 21-**_

_**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO.**_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente como siempre Hermione había llegado primero que todos y como de costumbre detrás de ella llegaba Malfoy. Este entró saludando a Hermione:<p>

-¡Buenos días Granger! Dijo Malfoy serio pero con un dejo de buen humor.

"¿Qué carajos le pasa?" se preguntó mentalmente Hermione.

El día transcurrió con Draco Malfoy ensimismado en su oficina, no molestó a Hermione en lo absoluto hasta la hora de la comida. Cuando Hermione se disponía a dejar su escritorio la puerta de la oficina de Malfoy se abrió.

-¿Vas a comer?- preguntó Malfoy tranquilamente.

-Si- respondió Hermione con recelo.

-Te acompaño.

Sin palabras, no pudo contestar nada apropiado para el momento así que se encaminó y este le siguió.

Ya en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia Draco le preguntó:

-¿Comerás en el cafetería?

-Si, tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero perder mucho tiempo en ir a comer.

-¿No quieres perder el tiempo en ir a comer? Granger si que tus prioridades deberían tener mejor orden. Yo no pienso comer en la cafetería...

Fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-En ese caso nos vemos a las cuatro, que tengas buen provecho. Dicho esto dio media vuelta y fue detenida por la mano de Malfoy que la sostenía del codo.

-Dije que te acompañaría pero viendo tus malos gustos a la hora de comer, yo tomaré la decisión de donde iremos a comer por lo tanto tú irás conmigo.

Al finalizar jaló del brazo a Hermione para que le siguiera.

Por extraño que a ella misma le pareciera no puso objeción alguna y se dejo arrastrar por Malfoy. No caminaron más allá de dos cuadras cuando Malfoy la obligó a entrar en un pequeño local decorado en fina cristalería.

Hermione admiró el lugar por su delicada decoración y porque para nada se le hacía ostentoso.

-Toma asiento Granger. Dijo Draco alargando la silla para invitar a Hermione a tomar asiento, está así lo hizo.

Ya instalados en la mesa Hermione habló:

-¿Cómo se llama el restaurante?

-_Ponce_.

-¿Es el apellido del dueño?

-Sí, es un amante de la comida italiana, siempre anda por aquí ofreciendo su ayuda o recomendando platillos.

Justo en ese momento se acercó un hombre probablemente con la misma edad que ellos, unos treinta años, era alto, con algo de sobre peso pero sin ser obeso con un rostro agradable que recordaba al de un niño, esta estaba enmarcada con una barba de candado. No tenía la pinta de ser un mesero sino el mismo dueño del lugar.

-¿Desean ordenar algo? Preguntó el hombre que sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla un block de notas y una pluma.

-Si- respondió Malfoy- Primero que nada tráiganos una botella de vino que sea cosecha del setenta ¿Granger qué piensas ordenar?

Hermione aún no había abierto la carta del menú así que se apresuró a hacerlo, dio una pequeña hojeada y se decidió por unas berenjenas gratinadas con pepperoni. Draco ordenó unos cannelloni de espínacas.

Cuando el hombre se alejó de la mesa Malfoy dijo:

-Te presentó al dueño.

-Ya me imaginaba.

-Naturalmente. Dijo con sarcasmo Malfoy.

-¿Vienes seguido? Preguntó Hermione para evitar enojarse y hacer de la comida un momento insoportable.

-Algo, suelo variarle yendo a casa a comer.

-¡Oh! ¿Cocinas?

-No, pero cuando Astoria no está trabajando en los negocios de su familia y está en casa, cocina, entonces me siento obligado a comer en casa.

-¿Estás casado, entonces? Pensé que no.

-Estás en lo cierto, no estoy casado pero si comprometido…

-¿Cuándo se casan?

-No comprometido de esa manera, sino comprometido con mi hijo Scorpius y con su madre, merecen una familia, Scorpius merece una familia.

Hermione iba a hacer una observación un poco entrometida cuando el señor Ponce se acercó a la mesa con dos copas y una botella de vino. Este destapó la botella y sirvió con suma tranquilidad después los volvió a dejar solos.

Esta vez la conversación ya no estaba encaminada hacia la vida de Draco Malfoy, este mismo cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Y San Potter sigue salvando vidas?

-Sabes perfecto que es el jefe de aurores.

-Bueno a lo que voy es si sigue siendo tan entrometido como siempre, acabo de llegar solo sé las cosas básicas sobre los empleados del ministerio..

-¿Empleados? Déjame te recuerdo que tú también eres un "empleado" del ministerio y que Harry tiene el mismo puesto que tu solo que en un área diferente.

-Jajaja, siempre fiel a Potter ¿Verdad?

-Así es, eso es la amistad Malfoy. ¿Tus amigos dónde están? ¿Pansy,? ¿Goyle?

-Pansy esta felizmente casada viviendo en Francia y Goyle trabaja en su empresa de pastelillos.

Esto último hizo reír en voz baja a Hermione.

-¿Qué encuentras gracioso Granger?

-Nada.

-¿La empresa de Goyle? Déjame te digo que es una empresa muy rentable, con ingresos y egresos sorprendentes, pero seguramente la tienda de los gemelos Weasley es muy seria ¿No? ¿Qué venden? ¡Ah sí! Artículos de broma ¡Já! Un negocio muy serio.

Hermione lo quedó viendo molesta y emitió un sonido de irritación.

-Olvídalo Malfoy.

Justo en ese momento la comida arribo a la mesa, esta vez un mesero había sido el encargado de servirles la comida. Pasaron otra media hora comiendo y hablando poco hasta que salieron del restaurante.

-Gracias por la comida Malfoy… fue agradable- dijo Hermione algo sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

-Cuando gustes Granger, que pases buena tarde- se despidió Malfoy.

Así pasaron varias semanas, había días en los que solo platicaban mordazmente unos minutos, otros donde la acompañaba a tomar el tren, otros donde salían juntos a comer, otros simplemente trabajaban cada quien en sus asuntos.

¿Qué pensaban los amigos y compañeros de trabajo sobre esa nueva relación entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy? Al principio creían que Hermione Grager sospechaba algo malo de Malfoy por lo cual quería tenerlo cerca para checar sus movimiento; después creyeron que estaban viendo el resultado de una apuesta, que Draco Malfoy había perdido y su castigo era llevarse con Granger; pero al ver que nada de esto era y que por mutuo acuerdo ambos estaban desarrollando una amistad el resto del mundo dejo de importarle la relación creando una mancuerna con ambos y olvidándose que tiempo atrás Draco Malfoy había sido un mortífago.

* * *

><p>Hey hey!<p>

Perdón por todo este tiempo desaparecida, de verdad lo lamente mucho, pero entre los ensayos y estrenos... más los momentos de oscuridad que he estado viviendo la verdad no daba la inspiración para continuar pero ya estamos de regreso.

Si vuelvo a desaparecer ahora será por mi otra obra de teatro que estreno en Octubre así que no me odien.

Muchas gracias a todas las que tienen la historia en sus favoritos, también a las que han comentado.

Este capitulo no es muy revelador pero les juro que en el que sigue empieza la acción hahaha...

GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA!

Follow me on TWITTER: **rileycesia**


	4. Hamburgo

**_"Hold up... hold on... don't be scared, _**

_**y****ou'll never change what's been and gone, **_

**_**_ may your smile... Shine on... _**_**

_** Don't be scared, y****our destiny may keep you warm,**_

_**'Cos all of the stars are fading away, j****ust try not to worry you'll see them some day,**_

_** take what you need and be on your way a****nd stop crying your heart out" **_

**_ -Stop Crying Your Heart Out, Oasis, Heathen Chemestry, 2001-_**

**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGIMALVIAJADO.**

* * *

><p>Se escuchaban unas risas en la oficina del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica.<p>

-¡No! No lo hagas otra vez… jajajajajaja… ¡Eres un idiota Draco! Jajajajaja.

-¡Es tú culpa!... ¡No me dijiste que no debía agitarlo!

-¡Claro que lo dije!... No te muevas… jajajajaja… No seas payaso, quédate quieto.

-¿Payaso?

-¡¿No sabes que es un payaso?

-¡Claro que sí tonta! Solo que yo no soy ningún payaso.

-Sí claro, para nada…. ¡Listo! Ya quedó, ahora ya sabrás que una soda no se agita, ya que no es jugo de calabaza.

-Graciosa.

Draco Malfoy había entrado en la oficina de Hermione después de la comida para hablar con ella sobre su futuro viaje a Alemania, la reunión se había a largado puesto que representar a Inglaterra frente a varios representantes de otros países y dialogar sobre las nuevas propuestas de tratados de libre comercio. Habían hablado y discutido por bastante tiempo que Hermione le ofreció una soda de lata mientras que ella tomaba un jugo en lata, como ella agitó su lata para revolver el zumo por completo Malfoy la imitó causando que este destapar su lata le explotara esparciendo refresco en su rostro y ropa cosa que causa la risa de Hermione y la indignación de Draco.

Estaban a una semana de irse de viaje por alguna extraña razón Hermione se sentía ansiosa. Le emocionaba la idea del viaje conocer a otros directores del mismo departamento que ella ya que solo los había podido tratar por vía Lechuza o red Flu pero no era lo mismo que estar sentados en la misma mesa compartiendo experiencias de todos los años que habían llevado el puesto en sus hombros. Por otro lado estaba el hecho que al viaje iría con Draco Malfoy y por extraño que le pareciera le gustaba la idea puesto que en los cinco meses que llevaba de tratarlo como compañero de trabajo habían logrado entablar una relación cordial y saludable, aunque claro debes en cuando le salía lo Malfoy, entonces era cuando se peleaban.

_"¿Puedes con ellos Granger? Son magos de alta cuna como nosotros los Malfoy, recuerdo que el abuelo de Potolus Holofernes fue a cenar una vez a la mansión Malfoy hizo buena amistad con mi padre puesto que él también opina que los sangre sucia no deberían ocupar puestos en el Ministerio aunque no era una persona radical pero no dudo que sus hijos y nietos hayan heredado el mismo pensamiento."_

_"No sé cómo obtuviste el puesto Granger te hace falta mucho conocimiento en Artes Oscuras, es lógico que pueden exportar objetos de ese valor y poder sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta…"_

_"Será un honor Kingsley cuando representé a Francia hice muy buenas amistades, me encargaré que Granger también haga amigos."_

De verdad lo había detestado en todas esas y otras ocasiones, también sabía y creía que si ahora llevaban una relación mucho más cordial se debía a que primero que nada estaban trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, en segundo estaban rodeados de aurores y que ella contaba absolutamente con la confianza del Ministro, y en tercero porque Harry y Ron solo estaban esperando la menor provocación para irse a la yugular de Malfoy.

El viaje llegó, Hermione y Draco estaban en la oficina de Kingsley.

-Me enorgullece que nuevamente haya sido invitado nuestro departamento, desde hace años que no nos invitaban a estas reuniones por el enfrentamiento que teníamos contra Voldemort, sé que representaran muy bien al Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra- dijo Kingsley con voz serena.

-Será un placer- dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar su emoción.

-Estoy muy contento de poder regresar a estas reuniones, las echaba de menos. Dejaremos muy en alto el nombre de Inglaterra y el suyo por supuesto.

-Gracias Draco, pero basta de charla es hora de que se marchen. Recuerden tomaran el tren a Alemania y en la entrada del baño de la planta baja encontraran un traslador que los llevará a un hotel de zona mágica de Hamburgo.

-Perfecto- dijo Draco.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de Kingsley para irse a su respectiva oficina donde recogieron su equipaje. Draco llevaba una pequeña maleta de cuero, mientras que Hermione llevaba su típico bolso de cuentas.

Abordaron el tren de las 12 de la tarde rumbo a Alemania, Hamburgo.

-El famoso bolso de cuentas, donde uno puede encontrar desde una bolsa de té hasta un estadio de Quidditch, ¿No es así Granger?- dijo Malfoy poniendo atención al regazo de Hermione donde estaba el pequeño bolso reposando.

-Si Malfoy, como tú dices, creo que esta vez guarde también tu cerebro- dijo Hermione estrujando contra ella el bolso.

-Y otra vez con la agresión…

-Perdón estoy algo ansiosa por el viaje.

-¿A qué le temes?

-A nada, solo estoy nerviosa… estoy nerviosa por conocer a otras personas importantes como Rodrigo Ferguson que hace un año hizo una importante declaración de libre comercio sobre las productos que son pasados por otros y de An…

-Granger que no te impresiones esos tipos, eres mejor que ellos, recuerda que tu, San Potter y la comadreja cazaron a Voldemort, los que deberían estar ansiosos o nerviosos deberían ser ellos.

Hermione observó a Draco sorprendida, por primera vez él había dicho que era un orgullo a ver defendido al mundo mágico de Voldemort y que lo había hecho con Harry y Ron.

Llegaron a Ámsterdam entre un tumulto de pasajeros que intentaban abrirse paso entre amigos y familiares de otros pasajeros o de personas que intentaban abordar sus respectivos trenes, todo esto claro con un orden pero aún así era demasiada gente.

-Date prisa Granger, necesito urgentemente una cama, dormir en el tren no es precisamente lo más cómodo.

-Yo también estoy cansada Malfoy.

-Entonces apúrate.

Ya en la planta baja se dispusieron a buscar los sanitarios. Afuera de ambos se encontraba un bote de basura, una señal de "No Fumar" y chicles pegados en las baldosas.

-El traslador es la señal de "No Fumar"- dijo Hermione.

-Probemos.

Dicho esto Malfoy sacó un cigarro y lo encendió.

-¿Estás sordo o ciego? No se puede fumar aq…- señaló Hermione la señal -Aaaah!

Ambos pusieron un dedo sobre la señal y sintieron como un gancho los jalaba del ombligo hacia adentro.

Aterrizaron en el lobby de un lujoso hotel mágico.

-Creo que si deberías seguir nerviosa Granger, a veces eres un poco tonta.

-No te diste a entender Malfoy, no fue mi culpa, eres muy malo para las improvisaciones.

-Sí claro, como digas. Me urge llegar a dormir Granger sino te importa vayamos de una vez a registrarnos.

Dicho esto Draco caminó hacia la recepción seguido por una Hermione furiosa.

Definitivamente si algo detenía a Draco Malfoy eran las paredes del Ministerio, que bonita semana pasaría Hermione con él.

* * *

><p>Heyhey!<p>

Ya regresé con otro capitulo esperando que este también sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a las que me ponen en sus favoritos, pero me encantaria saber que opinan de la historia, GRACIAS!

Todavía ando con tiempo para seguir publicando creo que todavía la otra semana se puede el detalle está en que resulta que de mi pasada obra "Qué Plantón!" surgió una gira en el interior del estado entonces pues ya hay dos fechas, esto sumado a que en Octubre estreno otra pues se junta el trabajo, pero al parecer no cursaré este semestre de universidad así que bueno tal vez tenga tiempo libre para seguir publicando pero ya no tan seguido NO LAS DEJARE SE LOS JURO!

Espero sigan comentando me ayudan mucho para seguir con la historia...

Saludos,

besos!

**Follow me on Twitter:** **rileycesia** (Si me agregan diganme que son de aquí para darles follow).

P.D: He re-editado este capitulo porque cometí un HORROR geografico por eso también el nombre cambió, disculpen las molestias.


	5. Los Borrachos Siempre Dicen La Verdad

_**"**__**It's a quarter after one,**_

_**I'm all alone and I need you now, **_

_**said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control **_

_**and I need you now...**_

_**And I wonder if I**_

_**Ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time..."<strong>_

_**-"Need You Now", Lady Antebellum, "Need You Now" album, 2010-**_

_**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles:**__** J.K. ROWLING**__**, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: F**__**UNGI MALVIAJADO.**_

* * *

><p>Ambos compartirían una suite. La habitación era grande y estaba elegantemente decorada, tenía un concepto victoriano. Muchos cojines, sillas anchas, lámparas forradas, etc. Al entrar al lugar se encontraron con una sala conformada por un sillón de dos plazas, otro sillón de tres plazas y dos sillas anchas acolchonadas, todo esto decorado con cojines; de las paredes colgaban lámparas de aceite y algunos candelabros con velas púrpuras; en el fondo donde se encontraba una gran ventana colgaban pesadas capas de cortinas, desde las telas más traslucidas hasta las que evitan el paso de la luz del sol, estás últimas haciendo juego con el color principal de la habitación: Púrpura, desde los tonos pasteles hasta los tonos oscuros. Las paredes estaban decoradas con dos grandes cuadros uno a cada lado, del lado derecho se encontraba la pintura de un enorme jardín lleno de lilas que se movían con la brisa del aire, aun lado estaba una puerta de caoba con una chapa antigua dorada; del lado izquierdo se encontraba un cuadro más pequeño donde un hombre de espaldas está parado sobre una roca en medio del mar donde las olas rompen contra la piedra*, igual como en el lado derecho de la habitación en esta estaba una puerta igual de caoba con una chapa dorada antigua.<p>

-Para qué nos dan llaves si podemos abrir las puertas con la varita, me molesta de sobremanera hacer las cosas como un maldito muggle- dijo Malfoy mientras cerraba la puerta principal y guardaba la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Sabes perfectamente que es un método de seguridad, cada habitación en cualquier hotel maneja cerraduras muggles porque cada habitación tiene una llave diferente- le dijo Hermione mientras dejaba su bolso en una silla y caminaba hacia la ventana.

-Bueno Granger yo estoy cansado así que me iré a mi cuarto, te veo para ir a cenar aquí en el hotel no tengo ganas de salir, recuerda mañana empieza el trabajo.

-Muchas gracias por el recordatorio, nada más que no se te olvide quien es la directora del departamento en Inglaterra, así que yo mando- puntualizó Hermione separando su vista de la ventana.

-Ya veremos Granger, vete a dormir, te hace falta- dijo con sorna Malfoy.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y cuando su cuerpo estaba a punto de desaparecer tras la puerta Hermione lo paró.

-¡Espera!- Malfoy asomó medio cuerpo de la puerta -¿Mi llave?- preguntó Hermione ya parada enfrente de él con la palma extendida hacia Draco.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-Toma- dijo entregándole la llave -¿Ahora ya me puedo largar a dormir o se te ofrece alguna otra forma de interrumpirme?

-No, es todo- se dio la vuelta Hermione y antes de que la puerta se cerrara dijo -¡Malfoy!

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?

-Descansa- dicho esto se empezó a reír y la puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo.

Los cuartos eran idénticos ambos igualmente decorados bajo las dos bases: Época Victoriana y el color Púrpura. Las camas eran grandes y acolchonadas, el edredón era suave, grandes almohadas decoraban la cabecera de la cama, a cada lado de la cama habían un mesita de noche con lámparas, despertadores pergaminos y plumas con un pequeño frasco de tinta; del lado izquierdo tenían una ventana un poco más chica que la que estaba en la sala, también tenían las mimas cortinas debajo de estás se encontraba un pequeño escritorio con dos velas de aceite una a cada extremo; De lado izquierdo habían dos puertas una era un pequeño closet y la otra un baño de tamaño mediano con regadera, tina, lavabo y retrete.

Draco ya en su habitación se quito los zapatos y se aventó en la cama dispuesto a recuperar sus horas de sueño de la forma más cómoda posible.

Mientras tanto Hermione fue directo al escritorio a redactar unas cartas para el Ministro, Harry y su madre. Después tomó un baño y desempacó. Dos horas después decidió tomar una pequeña siesta programando el despertador a las seis de la tarde para ir a cenar.

Seis en punto Hermione despertó con mucha lentitud caminó hacia el closet donde saco una blusa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y un abrigo de cuero sintético café. Se cambió y salió con unas botas de color café en la mano hacia la sala.

-¿Lista?

-¡Ah!- gritó Hermione ocasionando la risa de Malfoy.

-Jajaja Por favor repite esa cara jajaja.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- le espetó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento en una silla y se disponía a ponerse las botas.

-Llevo media hora esperándote, pensé que saldrías vestida como modelo de alguna de esas revistas muggles pero veo que no.

-No he tardado en vestirme y no me veo mal, solo vamos a cenar no a visitar al Ministro de Alemania- se defendió Hermione.

Hubo silencio.

-¿No vamos a ir a cenar con el Ministro de Alemania, verdad?- preguntó Hermione a su interlocutor, silencio por parte de Malfoy que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara- ¿Verdad? ¡Tú dijiste que cenaríamos en el hotel!

-Jajajaja Pusiste otra vez esa cara jajajaja

-¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy!

-Jajaja, ¿No que muy segura de cómo estabas vestida?

-¡Que te den!- le gritó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie.

-Jajaja ¡Vámonos!- dijo Malfoy poniéndose él también de pie.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo, iré a cenar sola.

-No empecemos Granger, tú irás a cenar conmigo, debemos demostrar que ambos directores ingleses llevan una buena relación de amistad, así que cooperas o cooperas- dicho esto Malfoy avanzó hasta la puerta principal, la cual abrió y espero a que Hermione avanzara.

-Qué cooperativa eres Granger- dijo por último Malfoy mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Pasaron una velada tranquila, Hermione poco a poco se olvidó que estaba molesta con Malfoy y empezó a disfrutar de la comida y el ambiente. Al final de todo y como siempre si Malfoy quería podía ser una compañía muy buena, al parecer estaba dispuesto a ser agradable después de hacer enojar un poco a su acompañante.

-Estuvieron deliciosos estos _Rollmops_, tan simples y deliciosos- dijo Hermione mientras ponía el palillo con el que estuvo agarrado del Rollmop en el plato.

-Ahora mismo pediré un plato con _sauerkraut _que acompañe unas salchichas y que nos traigan unas rebanadas de _kürbiskernbrot._

-¡Vaya! Me parece que no es la primera vez que vienes a Alemania.

-La verdad no, hace dos años vine con Astoria, ella tiene familia aquí, nos quedamos a las afueras de Berlín. Con su familia aprendí muchas cosas sobre la vida en Alemania y por supuesto de la comida- dijo sereno Malfoy mientras llamaba con la mano a un mesero.

Cuando este se retiró Hermione preguntó:

-Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos, Astoria y tu?

-Cinco años.

-Tengo entendido que no están casados, ¿Verdad?

-No. ¿Y porqué me haces tantas preguntas Granger? ¿Acaso vas a escribir una biografía sobre mi? ¡Qué honor!

-En tus sueños Malfoy, solo quería hacer conversación.

En eso llegó el resto de la comida y ambos se entretuvieron platicando sobre los sabores, texturas y comparando platillos de otros lados de Europa. Al terminar de cenar Malfoy como todo un caballero ayudo a Hermione con su silla y le ofreció su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione al ver que Malfoy le ofrecía su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa de qué Granger?- preguntó Malfoy volteándola a ver, él siguió la mirada sorprendida de Hermione y agregó -¿Acaso Potter y Weasley no tienen modales? ¡Ah Claro, se me olvidaba! Uno huérfano y el otro un pobretón, claro.

-Sabía que el encanto no iba a durar mucho, buenas noches Malfoy- dicho esto se dio la vuelta dejando a Draco plantado.

Había caminado unos diez pasos cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre, al principio no quiso voltear pero estaba decidida que se dejaría provocar para poder de una vez por todas tener motivos para agredir físicamente a Malfoy.

-¡Granger!

-¡¿Qué quieres?

-¿No olvidas algo?- preguntó Malfoy meneando la llave de la habitación.

Hermione gruñó y se acercó a él.

-¡Dame la maldita llave Draco!

-Primero me acompañaras a dar un paseo después te daré la llave.

-Ya estoy harta de hacer tu santa voluntad, quiero ir a mi habitación ahora pero antes te recuerdo que ¡YO SOY LA DIRECTORA! POR LO TANTO ¡YO MANDO!

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, has lo que quieras, no pienso soportar un minuto más contigo, toma tu puñetera llave- dicho esto deposito la llave en la mano extendida de Hermione y se dio la vuelta.

Hermione sabía que tendría que estar al pendiente del regreso de su compañero por lo tanto esperaba que este no fuera a volver pasada la media noche.

Ya dentro de la habitación fue a su cuarto por un libro que estaba leyendo actualmente y se sentó en un sillón. Intentó leer más de dos paginas pero el recuerdo del rostro cansado y harto de Malfoy se le vino a la mente. La verdad Draco estaba haciendo el intento de ser amable e interesante con ella pero le molestaba de sobremanera que se portara como un idiota arrogante, obviamente ella sabía que él era así pero le provocaba que él la tratara como tonta y que a parte quisiera ser el líder en este viaje, cuando su lugar era el número dos y el de ella el número uno aún así había accedido a los deseos del señor. Era cierto Draco Malfoy había cambiado para bien, no era un hombre nuevo pero si un hombre mucho más limpio que intentaba hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. Quería formar y mantener unida a su familia pero a Hermione no se le escapaba que él no era feliz por completo, algo escondía Draco con respecto a esa misión que tenía. Casi nunca hablaba de su familia, de la madre de su hijo, del pequeño Scorpious hablaba mucho cuando el tema salía era obvio que estaba orgulloso de su estirpe, pero de Astoria siempre hablaba lo necesario si salía el tema o preguntaban por ella de ahí en fuera ella no existía.

Hermione tenía entendido que Draco y Astoria habían sido comprometidos un año antes de que estallara la guerra y esta hacia siete años que había terminado, pero seguramente su compromiso con ella no terminó con la guerra. Se le ocurría que Malfoy estaba con ella porque en un principio así lo quiso pero luego algo habría pasado, tal vez se dio cuenta de que no la amaba y no quería arruinar la felicidad de ambos pero entonces Astoria quedó embarazada y él como un hombre de alto abolengo no pensaba dar la espalda a la madre de su hijo así que se quedó con ella y asumió su responsabilidad.

-Podría ser- pensó Hermione en voz alta.

Eran las doce con veinte minutos, Hermione dormía en su habitación con la puerta abierta para escuchar cuando Draco llamara a la puerta, cuando alguien al otro lado intentaba gritar.

-¡Abrhe! ¡Ya… voolví!... ¡Abrhe!

Muy profundo en sueños Hermione escuchaba los llamados pero solo despertó cuando escucho un fuerte golpe que provenía de la puerta. Se levanto rápidamente y corrió a ver por el ojo de la puerta. Era Malfoy en un gran estado de ebriedad.

-¿No sabes tocar?- dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta e intentaba ayudarlo a pasar -Hueles a mierda, Malfoy.

-¿Aaa… qué?

-¡A mierda!

-¡Cállathe sangre sucia! Te crees perfecta ¿No?... Con tu noviecito patético… por lo menos tú puedes estar con quien quieras ¡Maldita!- logró decir con mucho esfuerzo Malfoy.

Hermione estuvo a punto de responder a la agresión pero se acordó que iba a pelear con un Malfoy completamente fuera de sí, aunque también a la mente se le vino esa frase que reza _"Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad"._

-¿Porqué estás en este estado?- preguntó Hermione haciendo caso omiso a los insultos que decía Malfoy en voz baja.

-¡Por que quiero!.. ¡Si quiero me pongo en este estado!- lo último lo hizo intentando imitar la voz de Hermione.

-Bueno sino quieres hablar no te voy a obligar- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba algunos almohadones del resto de los sillones y ponía la cabeza de un Draco que empezaba a dormitar -Yo te dejo descansar, hasta mañana.

-No- dijo Malfoy casi dormido -No te vayas, estamos platicando tranquilos.

Hermione quiso reír pero se aguanto, se quedó parada a lado de él.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Compañía- respondió Malfoy con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasó?

-Tal vez.

Dicho esto Hermione hizo el intento de caminar hacia una de las sillas cercanas al sillón donde Malfoy dormitaba pero este la tomo del brazo y la obligó a sentarse aún lado de él en el sillón.

-Si me voy a desvelar es mejor que empieces a hablar Draco.

Hubieron como cinco minutos de silencio, cuando ella se movió este empezó a hablar.

-No la amo- silencio -No amo a Astoria, no me quiero casar pero tengo qué, por Scorpious, por su familia, por la mía. Scorpious merece una familia, no se la puedo quitar, ¡No puedo Hermione!

-Tranquilo Draco, no le vas a quitar su familia pero sino eres feliz con Astoria, lo mejor que le puedes dar a tu hijo es una vida honesta, no una mentira ¿Te la idea de que tu hijo crezca en esta mentira?

-No, pero he arruinado la vida de ella, nadie la tomará enserio, ningún otro hombre la querrá.

-¡Draco esto no es el siglo dieciocho! Por supuesto que algún otro hombre estará contento de cuidar de ella, de amarla.

-Yo soy el único padre de Scorpious… ¡Nadie más!

-Claro, tu eres el único, siempre estarás ahí, nadie te puede quitar ese lugar y tu no debes permitirlo.

-¡No!

-No sucederá Draco, ahora descansa, cuando estés mejor si quieres seguimos hablando pero hay que descansar mañana es un largo día.

Dicho esto Hermione se levantó pero Malfoy la jaló nuevamente del brazo de forma que quedara la cara de Hermione a la altura de la de él. Cuando ya la tenía cerca este le dio un beso pero Hermione sorprendida movió un poco la cara provocando que el beso fuera cerca de los labios, muy cerca.

Aturdida por la proximidad con Malfoy esta camino a su habitación. Ya en ella se tocó la parte donde Draco había depositado el beso, sintió como hormigueó su interior, no, eso no iba a suceder, de ninguna manera.

**_*: "Caminante sobre el mar de nubes" por Caspar David Friederich._**

* * *

><p>Heyhey!<p>

Ya de regreso con otro capitulo, debo decirles antes que nada que el capitulo anterior cambió de nombre y sufrió unos cambios porque tuve un HOROR geografico hahahahaha... pero no hay nada diferente más que el nombre del estado hahahaha.

Ya está por empezar lo bueno de esta historia, y también lo bueno es que ya sé cómo va a terminar así que por lo menos ya tengo muy bien hecha la línea con la que voy a continuar, lo único que necesitaré es tiempo e inspiración por el momento vamos bien con ambas.

Ya se acerca mi cumpleaños y no quiero cumplir 20! (31 de agosto, se aceptan regalos vía DHL)

Buenos gracias a las chicas que ponen este fic en sus favoritos y a las que comentan, GRACIAS!

Saludos!

**Follow me on Twitter: ****rileycesia**


	6. La Cena

**"When we will get the time to be just friends…**

**And no I'm not ashamed but the guilt will kill you,**

**if she don't first,**

**I'll never love you like her,**

**though we need to find the time,**

**to just do this shit together,**

**for it gets worst,**

**I wanna touch you,**

**but that just hurts."**

**-"Just Friends", Amy Winehouse, "Back to Black" album, 2006-**

_**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO.**_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Draco abrió los ojos de golpe mareándose en el acto, se llevó una mano a la frente y recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior.<p>

Durante la discusión con Hermione recordó que había aceptado el viaje y la compañía de Granger por que quería despejar su mente de todos los problemas que tenía en casa pero al ver que no estaba logrando su objetivo decidió salir solo a un bar cercano al hotel. Pero se había tomado muy enserio eso de "olvidar" que había terminado completamente ebrio.

_"¿Dónde estoy?_" se preguntó mentalmente. Miró a su alrededor agarrándose la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en un sillón de la sala.

Se incorporó despacio y justo cuando estaba completamente sentado y con la cabeza echada para atrás la puerta frente a él se abrió.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya estás levantado! Que bien, justo venía a despertarte- dijo Hermione que ya estaba arreglada.

Iba vestida con una falda recta color café dos dedos arriba de las rodillas y llevaba una blusa blanca con bucles en el pecho y hombros descubiertos.

-Muy elegante Granger pero afuera hace frío.

-Ya sé, llevaré conmigo mi gabardina.

-Como quieras.

-Creo que nos despertamos malhumorados, mejor apúrate a bañarte y a cambiarte porque solo tienes media hora- dicho esto Hermione salió de la habitación para bajar a desayunar.

A la media hora un hombre de cabellos rubios buscaba desesperado a alguien en el restaurante del hotel.

-¿Qué buscas?- dijo una voz de mujer que conocía muy bien a sus espaldas.

-A ti Granger, pensé que te habías ido sin mi, sí hubiera sido así no sabes en el problema en el que te habrías metido.

-No empieces con tus amenazas estúpidas Malfoy, mejor cómete esto- dijo Hermione entregándole un caja de unicel.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó extrañado Malfoy mirando la caja.

-Tu desayuno, tienes resaca y no pienso estar cuidándote toda la mañana solo porque no desayunaste.

Malfoy abrió la caja y encontró cuatro hot-cakes excesivamente bañados en miel.

-Creo que paso.

-Los debes comer así, la miel bajará los niveles de alcohol que tienes en la sangre.

-Prefiero tomarme alguna poción.

-Yo preferiría lo mismo pero no tenemos tiempo así que vámonos ya- dicho esto lo jalo del brazo llevándolo al lobby del hotel.

El lobby estaba conformado por diez chimeneas grandes donde brotaban unas llamas verdes esmeraldas que cubrían a algunos magos que se encontraban dentro de estás desapareciéndolas después de que gritaban la dirección a la que se dirigían.

Hermione se acercó a un mozo para preguntarle sobre cual chimenea debían abordar, al regresar donde estaba Malfoy vio como este ya estaba por terminar su desayuno.

-Debemos abordar la chimenea número cuatro, esta nos llevará a la chimenea que se encuentra en el sótano del hotel muggle donde será la conferencia, ahí un mago nos recibirá y nos dará indicaciones para subir al salón.

Malfoy solo asintió con la cabeza pues seguía ocupado comiendo sus "desagradables" Hot-Cakes.

Esperaron unos diez minutos en los cuales Draco terminó de comer y desapareció la caja.

Se metieron dentro de la chimenea donde unas llamas verde esmeralda los devoraron.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que había tomado el brazo de Malfoy el cual había estrujado por la presión del viaje, soltó en el acto el brazo de este.

-Gracias, ya no lo sentía- dijo secamente Malfoy.

Estaban en el sótano del hotel, que realmente no parecía uno. Era un espacio grande, con piso de mármol, frente a ellos había un gran escritorio de mármol donde un mago bajito y anciano escribía en un largo pergamino, todo el lugar estaba iluminado por velas y en el techo colgaba un gran candelabro con alrededor de 200 velas azules.

-Buenos días- empezó a decir Hermione - ¿Nos entiende?

El viejito sin hablar le paso el pergamino que tenía y les dio una pluma.

Draco tomó el pergamino más la pluma sin preguntar y empezó a escribir, Hermione se acercó, vio que este escribía su nombre, lugar de procedencia, hora de llegada y firma. No se detuvo y escribió también el nombre de Hermione, repitiendo el resto de la información solo se detuvo para pasarle la pluma y el pergamino a Hermione para que firmara.

Ella leyó el pergamino rápidamente y se dio cuenta que él había escrito correctamente todo su nombre completo.

Cuando ambos habían firmado el viejito les señalo unas escaleras metálicas que habían a un lado de él, en señal que debían subir por estas.

Ambos subieron. Llegaron al rellano donde había un pasillo que los conducía a seguir hacia la derecha, caminaron bastante hasta llegar al lobby del hotel donde una mujer de baja estatura se les acercó.

-¿Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy?- preguntó la mujer.

-Sí- respondió Hermione.

-¿Ministerio de Magia en Inglaterra, verdad?

-Sí- volvió a afirmar Hermione.

-Me llamo Uta y soy la encargada de la zona que ocupa Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda y Francia. Tengan- les entregó unas tarjetas enmicadas donde estaba escrito el nombre y nacionalidad de ambos más aparte una foto (en movimiento, típica del mundo mágico) para fácil reconocimiento -Con estas credenciales podrán acudir a todos los eventos y tendrán preferencias en algunos establecimientos como el teatro, cine, cafeterías y algunas tiendas en el barrio "Erfreut*", por favor no las pierdan porque también sirven para su seguridad en este país- hizo una pausa esperando preguntas pero ninguno formulo palabra -Bueno síganme.

Ambos siguieron a Uta que los llevo al ascensor, ella marcó el número del piso y empezaron a subir. Al llegar al piso ella los guió hacia su izquierda donde pasaron varias enormes puertas, Hermione dedujo enseguida que era el piso donde se encontraban los salones de eventos, fue hasta la última puerta cuando pararon. Uta les abrió la puerta permitiéndoles el paso.

-Bienvenidos a la primer conferencia para los directores y subdirectores del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica. Yo aquí los dejo, no duden en buscarme si tienen alguna duda o necesitan algo. les recuerdo que hoy a las 8 :00 en punto es la cena de bienvenida aquí en este mismo hotel- dijo Uta como si fuera la cuarta vez que lo decía por la forma recitada con la que hablaba -Este es el programa- continuó diciendo mientras les entregaba un pergamino enrollado a cada uno -No lo pierdan, que disfruten la conferencia, con permiso y hasta luego.

Dicho esto les estrecho la mano a cada uno y se regresó sobre sus pasos. Hermione buscó un lugar en donde sentarse, la conferencia aún no había empezado y el lugar estaba casi lleno, al parecer se encontraban unas cien personas en el salón. Draco que inmediatamente después de que Uta se retirará avanzó a saludar a un mago que parecía turco y a una bruja muy guapa que parecía de nacionalidad francesa. Hermione encontró una fila que solo tenía dos ocupantes y el resto de los asientos vacíos, tomo un lugar.

Cuando los lugares estuvieron en su mayoría ocupados, un mago de tez morena subió al escenario que estaba colocado y dio la bienvenida, inició leyendo los nombres de los ponentes y empezó la introducción del primer ponente.

-Que amable de tu parte guardarme un lugar Granger- dijo esa voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-No te guardé ningún lugar pero tuviste suerte de que no se ocupara ninguno de estos dos, pero a mi me sorprende que no te hayas ido a sentar con tus amigos y prefirieras sentarte conmigo.

-Granger, no empecemos, si vine a sentarme contigo es porque debemos estar juntos ambos representamos un país así que hay que mostrar nuestra unión, nos parezca o no- empezó a decir Malfoy mientras tomaba asiento -A parte mis conocidos se acercaran a ti si te ven conmigo y así harás más conexiones porque aunque ya eres muy famosa por ser amiga de Potter necesitas crear tu propio camino fuera de ese papel de heroína nacional.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda e interés pero no me importa, no ando buscando popularidad, ni nada. Ahora si me lo permites quiero escuchar la conferencia sin ningún comentario estúpido de tu parte así no habrá ninguna actitud agresiva, según tú, de mi parte ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Granger.

La conferencia fue pasando poco a poco, Hermione se entusiasmaba con cada ponente, mientras tanto Draco al tercer ponente empezaba a cabecear, se estaba quedando dormido.

-¿Tienes sueño Malfoy?- preguntó sarcástica en un susurro Hermione.

-Sí, Granger, ¿Alguna solución o solo piensas joder?

-No ninguna solución, solo pienso joder, tal vez así aprendas a que las cosas no se solucionan con alcohol.

-Quisiera verte en mi lugar Granger, serías peor que yo, ya que supuestamente eres la imagen maculada de un Gryffindor ¿No?

-Así es, por eso yo hablaría con la verdad en vez de arruinar la felicidad de otras personas y la mía.

-No sabes de lo que hablas Granger.

-Y creo que tú tampoco, algún día serás sincero contigo mismo y no te harás más daño, ni harás daño.

Sin decir nada Malfoy se levantó de su lugar y salió del salón.

Cuatro horas después Hermione salió de la conferencia, no supo nada más de Malfoy desde que salió molesto del salón. Lo buscó por el hotel pero decidió no pedir ayuda, seguramente no querría que ella lo buscara y si lo encontraba se desataría otra pelea y estaba tan entusiasmada que no quería que se opacara su alegría con una discusión. Sabía que no debió de haber hablado de más o de dárselas de que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba en la relación de Malfoy con la mamá de su hijo, porque la verdad no lo sabía, solo entendía la posición de Draco ante el problema, nada más.

Salió del hotel y se percató que alrededor habían muchas tiendas, cafeterías y restaurantes. Camino y visitó varias tiendas hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más el hambre decidiendo entrar a un pequeño restaurante.

Era un restaurante sencillo pero que emanaba un olor delicioso a comida casera. Hermione pidió ayuda del mesero para ordenar puesto que quería probar cosas nuevas típicas de Hamburgo.

**. . .**

Regresó al hotel donde estaban hospedados, pasando por el lobby donde alguien la llamó.

-¡Granger!- hubo una pausa hasta que se acercó por completo a Hermione -¡Necesito la llave!

-¡Oh Malfoy, aquí estás!- dijo Hermione tranquilamente, no iba a cuestionarlo -Voy justamente a la habitación ahora mismo, me urge tomarme un baño caliente y descansar algo antes de la cena…

-Lo que vayas a hacer no me importa- le interrumpió Malfoy cortante -Solo necesito la maldita llave para ir a mi cuarto.

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo Hermione tragándose las ganas de gritarle que le bajara a ese tono de voz y que no lo volviera a usar contra ella.

En el camino a la habitación Hermione veía de reojo a Malfoy que estaba sumergido en sus cavilaciones y con una cara inexpresiva. Estaba más que molesto con ella, lo sabía, no hubo comentarios sarcásticos, ni nada a parte sentía esa vibra de incomodidad, no es que significara que ahora fueran los mejores amigos pero sus anteriores peleas eran por tonterías que solo herían el orgullo, no el corazón, no los sentimientos.

Aunque se había prometido no hablar, lo hizo, Hermione decidió que por única vez le pediría perdón o bueno le pediría una disculpa.

-Draco- empezó, hubo una pausa él no respondió -Draco lo siento mucho, hace rato abrí de más la boca, lo lamento, sé que dirás que yo no sé nada y sí es cierto no se nada sobre tu relación pero entiendo tu posición- dijo Hermione serena e intentando ver de reojo mientras caminaban la reacción de Malfoy, nada -Tal vez hablé de más porque ayer tuvimos una breve conversación sobre tu familia y por eso dije lo que dije, pero es cierto no sé nada y perdóname, no volverá a pasar- terminó de decir Hermione cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, ella sacó la llave y abrió.

Ya adentro y antes de que cada uno se fuera a su habitación Malfoy por fin habló.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Granger, así es tú no tienes idea de lo que pasa pero aún así gracias por tu interés sobre mi vida personal, es extraño que a alguien le importe, tal vez algún día pueda hablarte más sobre mi, mientras mantente al margen.

La puerta se cerró y Hermione entró a su habitación.

Draco había salido furico de la conferencia, otra vez Granger haciendo alarde de saber más de la cuenta, pero ella no sabía nada, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba entre él y Astoria.

En un principio sí había querido Astoria pero todo fue por una confusión el creyó estar recibiendo respuesta de Daphne a quien él le escribía pero no había sido así, era Astoria quien recibía las cartas de su hermana y las respondía por ella jugando a un amor secreto al final cuando se supo la verdad él sabía que se había enamorado de Astoria y no de Daphne, por eso había aceptado con más ganas que sus padres arreglaran el matrimonio de ellos. Pero el tiempo pasó y él ya no sentía amor por ella, siempre se decía que todo lo que había empezado mal, mal terminaría. La relación con ella empezó a base de engaños y ahora el se engañaba para seguir con ella, seguir con el compromiso. Astoria era una mujer seria, con su propio estilo de buen humor que él no compartía del todo, inteligente pero nunca lo invitaba a pensar, creativa pero a él ya no le sorprendía. Todo estaba cambiando pero no sabía como terminar con ella, con el compromiso y a su vida llegó una chica, Andrea, mucho más joven que él. Ella moría por él, lo quería demasiado para ella él había sido un salvavidas y él creyó lo mismo de ella hasta que los padres de la chica descubrieron su relación y él descubrió que Astoria estaba embarazada. Andrea actuó como una niña de su edad que había sido engañada, ella no sabía que él estaba comprometido y cuando él decidió confesar todo ella intentó defender lo que creía suyo causándole a él un grave problema con Astoria y la familia de ambos. Fue ahí donde se condenó, cuando todos le hicieron ver lo que estaba dejando, lo que estaba destruyendo y que ahora tenía que responder. Con Astoria las cosas cambiaron completamente, ella estaba resentida, ella sabía desde hacía mucho que él ya no la quería por eso se había descuidado y había provocado el embarazo a la primera oportunidad, él lo sabía. Pero amaba a su hijo, amaba a Scorpious como a nadie amaría nunca solo por eso seguía ahí y ahí seguiría siempre.

Desde entonces y desde antes nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos, ahora aparecía Hermione muy interesada en ayudar, sabía que él la noche anterior había hablado con ella pero es que sintió una gran paz cuando la vio que supuso que ella lo ayudaría. Debía aceptar que desde que empezó a trabajar con Hermione sintió un poco de paz con su alma a pesar de saber que era la amiga de San Potter y la comadreja, sabía que ella no era tonta y si él demostraba que estaba cambiando para bien ella no lo juzgaría. Pero lo que no esperaba fuera que le hiriera con esos comentarios, ella le había pedido perdón y eso era algo que no creyó esperarse pero la verdad le siguió agradeciendo el interés de intentar componer su "amistad" o "camarería" o lo que sea que tuvieran.

**. . .**

Hermione se encontraba frente al espejo del baño aplicándose una poción alaciadora, faltaban dos horas para que diera inició la cena de bienvenida.

Desde que había entrado a su cuarto se empezó a cuestionar la importancia que le había dado a su pelea con Malfoy. Si debía ser sincera en un principio cuando él se salió molesto de la conferencia ella no había sentido ningún remordimiento pero conforme pasaron las horas y él no regresaba una pequeña angustia se había empezado a formar en su estómago así que sabía que necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él porque esa angustia no se iría a ninguna parte sino lo hacia. Cuando por fin lo encontró la angustia ya era bastante grandecita y le urgía aclarar las cosas pero dudó hasta que ya no pudo más y habló pero al ver que no había respuesta favorable su cerebro había empezado a formar un plan para disculparse hasta que él se dignó a hablar y la disculpó entonces sintió como el nudo en su estómago se deshacía perezosamente.

Le molestaba darle tanta importancia a sus peleas con Malfoy, no deberían de importarle pero la verdad es que se estaban haciendo cercanos, se estaban haciendo amigos.

Terminó de peinarse, se apresuró a ponerse un hermoso vestido color durazno* y se colocó unas zapatillas bajas en color dorado que hacían juego con las zapatillas. Salió a la sala de la habitación esperanzada con encontrar a Malfoy ya listo para salir pero no, él aún seguía en su habitación.

Hermione llamó a la puerta.

-¿Qué necesitas Granger?- preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras más que nunca.

-Que te apures tenemos media hora para llegar, porque no quiero que seamos los últimos la cena es a las ocho y son las siente en punto, debemos demostrar que como siempre los ingleses somos puntuales.

-Ya voy Granger tuve un contratiempo- dijo Malfoy algo exasperado pero divertido.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó inquisidora Hermione.

-Nada que te importe- respondió Malfoy y la puerta se abrió - Ya estoy listo, querida directora, ya nos podemos ir.

Malfoy lucía un frac negro con camisa verde botella y corbata plateada, traía el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás haciendo lucir son ojos grises y todas sus perfectas y afiladas facciones un poco más.

-¡Vaya! No te ves nada mal Granger, creo que hay que hacer cenas más seguido para verte vestir mejor. Ese color me gusta, realza el color de tus ojos y el de tu piel.

Hermione que había dejado de carburar cuando vio salir a Draco Malfoy de su cuarto regresó de un gran golpe a la realidad.

_¿Draco Malfoy le había hecho un cumplido?_

-Gracias- atinó a decir Hermione antes de que pasaran diez segundos más y añadió con voz más segura-Tu también te vez muy bien, creo que hay que hacer cenas más seguido para que uno pueda ver tus ojos, no son feos.

Draco rió y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla dejando pasar primero a Hermione.

Ya en el lobby del hotel donde había sido la conferencia Draco detuvo a Hermione antes de que esta se acercara a la mesa de registro.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione confundida al ver que Malfoy le ofrecía su brazo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Me parece que deberíamos entrar juntos- al ver la cara de Hermione, añadió -A juntos me refiero que tomes mi brazo Granger, eres tonta, olvídate de los viejos tiempos, éramos niños ya no me das asco- terminó de decir soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Hermione se sonrojó y tomó el brazo de él. Se registraron dejando que Draco hiciera todos los arreglos y entraron al salón. Un chico les preguntó sus nombres y los dirigió a su mesa la número siete.

Hubieron unas palabras de inauguración, presentación de los directivos y del ministro de Alemania después la cena empezó.

A Hermione y a Draco les había tocado compartir mesa con los directores y subdirectores de África, China y Brasil. Hermione entendía el portugués así que se le hizo menos complicado entablar conversación con la subdirectora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica en Brasil. Mientras tanto Malfoy hablaba con el director de África.

Así pasaron la velada hasta que la música cambió para dar paso al baile.

-Vamos Granger- le dijo Malfoy que ya estaba parado ofreciéndole una mano a Hermione que estaba absorta en su platica con Ramona (la subdirectora de Brasil).

-¿A dónde? - preguntó Hermione.

-A bailar- dicho esto Malfoy le tomó una mano y la levantó de su silla llevándola casi arrastras.

Ya en la pista Malfoy tomó la cintura de Hermione y depositó una de las manos de ella en su hombro, él le tomo la mano y empezaron a bailar.

La cabeza de Hermione procesaba toda la información de ultimo minuto mientras intentaba no poner mucha atención al escrutinio al que era sometida bajo la mirada Malfoy.

-Tienes muchas pecas en la nariz Granger ¿Eres hermana perdida de Weasley?

-No, son casi indistinguibles- dijo Hermione soltando el hombro de Draco para tocarse la base de la nariz.

Draco la asió más hacia él a la hora de dar una vuelta juntos.

-Hueles rico- dijo Hermione que tenía su nariz casi pegada a la parte alta del pecho de Draco entre el cuello y las clavículas.

-¿Andas por la vida diciéndoles a las personas si huelen bien o no?- preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa.

-No, tonto, solo quería decírtelo, hueles diferente.

-Gracias, tu tampoco hueles mal jajaja.

Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y también rió. Poco a poco se fue relajando así que posó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, este que aunque había actuado con aprensión había relajado la presión en la cintura de Hermione dejándola reposar tranquilamente.

Pasaron tres canciones cuando el director africano se acercó a Hermione para pedirle si podía acompañarlo en la siguiente pieza. Hermione por un extraño motivo que ni ella comprendió con la mirada pidió la autorización de Malfoy quien no se negó. Draco salió de la pista regresando con la mujer de apariencia francesa que había saludado horas antes en la conferencia.

La mujer era muy guapa, cabello negro corto a la altura de los hombros con fleco, delgada y alta, llevaba puesto un vestido negro sin espalda atado detrás de la nuca, sus labios rojo carmín. Hablaba un fluido inglés pero con un claro acento francés.

Durante el baile Hermione y su pareja quedaron cerca de ellos, pudiendo escuchar la conversación que mantenían.

-¿Ella es Astoria?- preguntó la mujer de una manera algo despectiva.

-No- negó Draco -Ella es Hermione Granger, directora del departamento en Inglaterra, mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

-¡Oh! ¡Ella es Hermione Granger!- exclamó algo sorprendida pero aún manteniendo su expresión despectiva.

-¿Te la imaginabas diferente, eh?

-Oui, pero tiene su gracia- dijo la mujer mientras le echaba un ojo no tan discretamente como a Hermione le hubiera gustado -Dicen que es en extremo inteligente ¿No?

-Si.

-Que bueno es lo único que tiene- al decir esto soltó una carcajada.

-Eres cruel Cloé.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Estás con ella?- preguntó Cloé inquisidoramente alzando una ceja.

-¡No! ¡Cómo crees!- exclamó Malfoy -Si que eres graciosa Cloé.

Ella rió.

Dicho esto Hermione agradeció la pieza de baile a su pareja y se disculpó, saliendo de la pista de baile casi corriendo.

**. . .**

Estaba sobre actuando una situación, se repitió esa frase hasta el cansancio.

_"No le des importancia, a parte ¿Desde cuándo te importa si Draco Malfoy piensa bien o mal de ti? ¿Desde cuándo?..."_

_"El te dirigió varios cumplidos en la noche, no te le haces fea… ¡Y que me importa si no le gusto! Yo sé que soy bonita… a mi modo y en mi forma… Yo le gustaba a Viktor Krum mucho antes de madurar físicamente, ¡Le gustaba a Viktor Krum!"_

_"¿Estás sintiendo algo más por Draco Malfoy, Hermione? ¿Te gusta?... No se veía mal hoy, se veía muy guapo… siempre se ve muy guapo"_

_"¡No! ¡Basta! No puedo sentir nada por Draco Malfoy, hay un millón de motivos por los cuales no debo enamorarme de él: está con Astoria, tiene un hijo, es mi enemigo de la infancia, enemigo de Harry y Ron, es un egoísta, prepotente y … bueno las más importantes son las dos primeras, no puedo sentir nada por él, nada."_

Hermione llegó a su habitación entro a su cuarto y cerró con llave. Empezó a quitarse la ropa rápidamente después abrió la llave de la regadera y dejó correr el agua hasta sentirla caliente y sin más se metió debajo del chorro, necesitaba despejar su mente. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de bañarse escuchó como llamaban a la puerta.

"¡_Maldición_!" exclamó para sus adentros Hermione, ¿Porqué carajos no dejaba la llave debajo de la puerta para que él pudiera entrar si necesitar de ella.

Corrió enrollada en su bata a abrir la puerta y de la misma manera regresó a su cuarto, no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con Malfoy.

* Vestido color durazno: ./imgres?q=vestidos+color+durazno&hl=es&biw=1110&bih=706&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=yJKsVeARxttDDM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=iqay90tT4EmSSM&w=600&h=450&ei=2J5SToPLAo2CsgLYz6D8Bg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=844&vpy=323&dur=1555&hovh=139&hovw=186&tx=96&ty=75&page=3&tbnh=121&tbnw=176&start=47&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:47

* * *

><p>Hey hey!<p>

Bueno ya estoy aquí de vuelta con otro capitulo, este creo que es el más largo de todos mis fics hasta el momento (bueno que no sea un one-shot)... Ya hubo contacto, un poco de confusión así que estamos próximos a leer algo más intenso... Estoy pensando hacer los capítulos más largos para poder abarcar más de la historia pero pues depende de la inspiración, tiempo y paciencia hehehe... De una vez les aviso que tal vez en una semana no actualicé pero igual sí, solo para que no desesperen.

Aprovecho para decirles que si alguien de uds sigue el fic_** "Cada pieza en su lugar"**_ no crean que lo tengo olvidado pero como que aún no reuno la inspiración necesaria para continuarlo pero no está dejado a la deriva, lo juro.

También ya que estamos hablando de mis otros fics, les recomiendo pasen a leer los otros estoy segura que no se arrepentirán, yo les recomendaria:_** NO AIR, PHILIA, MOSCAS EN LA CASA, EL SUEÑO, EL SUEÑO: CONTRAPARTE**_... pero TODOS tienen lo suyo hasta los que no menciono, son mis bebés no puedo tener preferidos.

Gracias a todas las que tienen esta historia en su favoritos y también a las chicas que me dejan sus comentarios.

En fin los dejo, espero les guste este capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios, que me inspiran y me dan ánimos para continuar ;)

Saludos.

**Follow me on Twitter: ****rileycesia ****(**recuerden decirme que son de aquí para darles follow)

:)


	7. La Llave

**"I cannot fix the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words **

**wich laid the foundation.**

**It is too long ago. **

**I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun"**

**-Mr. Darcy, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen, 1813-**

_**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de:**__** FUNGI MALVIAJADO**__**.**_

* * *

><p>Draco despertó a las seis en punto, tomó un baño rápido, se arregló y salió a la sala de la habitación dispuesto a esperar a Hermione.<p>

Pasaron diez minutos y Hermione no salía, Draco llamó a la puerta pero nadie respondió por lo tanto dedujo que Hermione ya había bajado a desayunar.

La buscó en el restaurante del hotel y ahí la encontró terminando de desayunar, estaba sentada en una parte no muy visible.

-Así que aquí estás- dijo Malfoy mientras tomaba asiento -¿Porqué no me avisaste que bajarías antes?

-No creí que fuera necesario- respondió cortante Hermione.

-¿Ahora qué hice?

-Tú, nada.

Un mesero se acercó a la mesa, Malfoy ordenó su desayuno y se dirigió nuevamente a Hermione.

-Algo hice o dije pero la verdad no recuerdo, ayer me la pase tan bien que no me fije en nada más, así que dime ¿Qué hice?

-Nada Malfoy, tu no has hecho nada.

-Ayer te fuiste sin decir adiós, hoy bajas a desayunar ahorrándote la perorata matutina sobre mi impuntualidad o sobre algún comentario alegre de mi parte, así que algo te paso o algo dije ayer.

-No paso nada.

-Esta bien, si tu dices que no tuve nada que ver, perfecto, un respiro.

Llegó el desayuno de Malfoy que consistía en fruta picada con yogurt y una taza de té con leche. Cuando Draco estuvo a punto de llevarse el primer bocado a la boca Hermione habló.

-Escuché la conversación con Cloé.

-Ah- dijo Draco y dió el primer bocado a su desayuno cuando terminó de masticar añadió -¿Y? ¿Cuál fue la parte que te molestó?

Hermione lo miró con rabia.

-Todo, todo lo que dijeron me molestó, lo que ella dijo, lo que tú dijiste.

Malfoy seguía comiendo tranquilo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que crean que somos algo, tal vez nos ven pelear tanto que creen que somos pareja pero esa es tu culpa sino te tomaras todo tan enserio. A parte yo no recuerdo haber dicho nada malo de ti, me mantuve al margen cuando me preguntó sobre ti, dije que eras la directora del departamento en Inglaterra y que eras amiga del héroe Harry Potter, nada más- Malfoy hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo a su té después preguntó -¿Hay algo malo entre todo eso?

_"¿De verdad había algo malo en la conversación que escuchó ayer?_

_¿De verdad había motivos por los cual estar molesta con Malfoy?_

_No, la verdad no existía ningún motivo_"- pensó Hermione.

El único motivo posible era que él había negado tener alguna relación con ella o interés hacia ella, eso era lo que le molestaba, que él no la considerará más que una compañera, cuando ella empezaba a desarrollar un interés más allá sobre él, el cual se resistía a sentir. Pero era obvio que no diría eso bajo ninguna maldición lo diría incluso se resistiría ante un _imperius_, Hermione Granger no diría que empezaba a sentir cosas por Draco Malfoy, sí afirmaba que le gustaba.

-Olvídalo- dijo al final de todo Hermione -Ya no tiene importancia.

-Cómo digas, pero solo te aviso que me chocan las escenitas.

-¿Perdón? Tú también haces escenitas o te recuerdo la de ayer.

-Pero yo sí tenía razón en enojarme.

-¿Razón?

-Claro Granger, hablaste de más pero ya olvídalo.

-¡Aaargh!- exclamó furiosa Hermione, se puso de pie y añadió -Me largo, te veo en la conferencia- dicho esto salió del restaurante con paso decidido.

**. . .**

Hermione estaba sentada en la tercer fila guardándole un lugar a Malfoy. La verdad iba a dejar pasar aquel incidente porque ella había sobre actuado la situación y no pensaba aclarar para nada su molestia con él.

-¿Ese lugar es para mi?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Si- afirmó Hermione seria.

Draco tomó asiento.

-Volvamos a prometer que ya no nos meteremos el uno con el otro- empezó a sugerir Draco -Así disfrutaremos más del viaje, ¿De acuerdo?

-Draco- empezó a decir Hermione sorprendida por haberlo llamado "Draco" y no "Malfoy" -Estoy segura que el primero en romper el trato serás tú pero de alguna forma harás que todo parezca mi culpa.

-Lo juro- juró Malfoy alzando una mano con la palma abierta -No romperé el trato pero tu tendrás que poner de tu parte y no tomarme tan enserio, son bromas Hermione- decía Malfoy que ahora llamó a Hermione por su nombre para demostrar que era en serio -Solo bromas.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione extendiéndole la mano, la cual Draco estrechó.

Pasaron las cinco horas de la conferencia sin discutir, compartiendo en susurros comentarios acerca de los temas tratados por los ponentes. Al terminar ambos salieron del lugar ya en la calle Draco habló.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir a comer?

-La verdad no tengo hambre pero me gustaría visitar el mercado mágico de aquí, tengo muchas ganas de conocer el estilo de vida de los magos alemanes.

-No es muy diferente a la nuestra, solo en fiestas y tradiciones propias de la región hay diferencia.

-No importa quiero ir al mercado _Erfreut_.

-Bien vamos.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Por supuesto Granger.

Otra vez era Granger.

-Entonces vamos.

Dicho esto Draco dirigió a Hermione adentro del hotel de nuevo, llegaron al sótano y se metieron dentro de la chimenea, el viejo que hacía de portero solo los quedó viendo sin emitir ni una palabra, al final de cuentas escucharía hacia donde se dirigiría la pareja.

-Markt Erfreut*- gritó Malfoy.

Aparecieron en la chimenea de un pub elegante decorado con muebles de tapicería negra y adornos de color dorado. Al salir de la chimenea Draco se dirigió hacia la barra del pub mientras que Hermione observaba el lugar, justo arriba de la chimenea había un espejo que tenía escrito con letras de fantasía en movimiento y en color dorado el nombre del lugar: _Schwarz Kneipe**_.

Estuvieron ahí alrededor de media hora, Hermione había ordenado un café con jarabe de Maple y Draco una copa de whiskey de fuego.

El mercado era muy parecido al callejón Diagon con la diferencia de que la mayoría de las tiendas eran lujosas o tenían mejor infraestructura eran las más lejanas las que mantenían el concepto de villa porque justamente habían sido de las primeras tiendas en el mercado.

**. . .**

Para el último día del viaje los dos tenían una excelente relación cordial y de muy buenos compañeros, muy pocas veces fueron las que riñeron casi siempre era por algún comentario grosero por parte de Draco, igual por alguna corrección por parte de Hermione o porque en desacuerdos de opinión terminaban enfurruñándose pero de ahí en fuera todo estaba tranquilo.

Ya en el tren de regreso a Londres los dos iban platicando animadamente.

-Es increíble que el director del departamento de África te haya encontrado interesante, yo me hubiera dormido a las tres palabras de tu sermón.

-Eso pasa porque mi sermón- empezó a defenderse Hermione haciendo hincapié en la palabra sermón- está escrito para personas inteligentes, para intelectuales, tal vez no eres uno por eso provocó en ti ese interés.

-Muy simpática.

-Yo siempre Draco.

-Si claro… Después de todo este viaje no fue como lo pensé- repuso Draco.

-¿Cómo pensaste que iba a ser?- preguntó Hermione con interés.

-Aburrido, que estarías enfurruñada en nuevos libros- hizo una pausa y con la vista señaló la bolsa blanca que Hermione tenía aun lado, estaba llena de libros nuevos- que estarías de mandona y que estaríamos peleando más que nunca, lo digo porque en la oficina sabemos comportarnos pero pensé que fuera de la vista de nuestros compañeros ambos explotaríamos pero creo que ya maduramos ¿No Granger?

-Eso parece Malfoy- empezó a decir Hermione -Yo también creí que iba a ser un viaje muy pesado y deprimente, que no me dejarías disfrutar, en un principio creí que no me estaba equivocando pero creo que ahora te conozco más que antes y nuestra relación es más sincera.

-Creo que confío mucho en ti Hermione, algo me dice que ya no solo somos compañeros, sino amigos.

Hermione quedó viendo a Draco a los ojos por una larga fracción de segundos, a ambos les brillaban los ojos. Él tenía razón gracias a este viaje y a los últimos días de este, ambos, habían empezado a sentir la confianza de contarse cosas no tan íntimas pero si privadas.

Como la vez que Draco bromeó sobre que Ron no era bueno en la cama a lo que Hermione respondió.

-¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saber yo eso, Malfoy?- exclamó Hermione entre ofendida y sorprendida por el comentario.

-Pues eres su novia ¿No?

-Fui, y no duramos tanto como para que aceptara estar íntimamente con él.

-¿Íntimamente? Jajajaja… Hermione eres muy graciosa que hasta pareces mojigata… ¡Íntimamente! Jajajaja… Se dice "No duramos tanto como para que aceptara que me follara un mandilón"

-Eres un estúpido- dijo Hermione ahora sí algo ofendida.

-¡¿Qué? Era broma- empezó a decir Malfoy con una voz que invitaba a creer que estaba pidiéndole disculpas -Pero la verdad no creo que sea bueno, para el arte de la seducción dudo que tenga talento ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó darse cuenta que le gustabas? ¿Seis años? ¿Cinco? Y al final ni a la cama te pudo llevar.

-Eso será porque respetó mis decisiones, seguro a ti no te importa lo que diga tu pareja y la has de amarrar a tu cama para…

-Ellas me piden que las amarre- comentó rápidamente Malfoy con una mirada pícara.

-¡Uy si! ¡Claro! - exclamó burlonamente Hermione.

-Así es Hermione, aunque te cueste creerlo, yo te hubiera llevado a la cama en menos de cinco horas. Me parece que no sabes de mi fama.

Claro que sabía de su fama, sabía perfectamente que todas las chicas de Slytherin querían estar por lo menos cinco minutos entre los brazos de él ya fuera solo para un beso o para que él las invitara a su habitación. Algunas chicas de las otras casas también fantaseaban un poco con él pero era más común oír "_El estúpido de Malfoy tiene unos labios hermosos lástima que los use para decir puras idioteces" _o_ "Malfoy tiene unos brazos increíbles que pena que su cerebro no esté mejor ejercitado"._

-No, no la conozco y no me interesa saberlo.

-Eso dices ahora…

-¡Eso digo ahora y para siempre!- finalizó Hermione poniéndose algo sonrojada.

También recordó la vez que Malfoy le empezó a contar sobre sus viajes después de la guerra y de cómo había decidido que debía dejar al viejo Malfoy, al Malfoy que había llevado su vida al vacío.

-Entonces durante esos cinco meses en el exilio con tu madre tocaste fondo.

-Así es, fue cuando me di cuenta que yo era mucho más que artes oscuras, que cualquier poder otorgado por algún mago oscuro. Que yo un Malfoy tenía el poder suficiente para hacer de mi vida algo mejor. Por eso terminé el colegio en Francia, decidí alejarme de Inglaterra, fue difícil iniciar la vida allá, mi nombre era algo conocido así que por primera vez me mordí la lengua y reprimí todas las ganas que tenía de torcer cuellos cada vez que era atacado por algún imbécil.

-¡Vaya! Me parece que al final probaste un poco de tu propia medicina.

-Así es Granger.

Entonces sí, podría decirse que se tenían confianza y abiertamente eran amigos.

-Me parece que yo también confío en ti Draco- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

**. . .**

Hacia ya dos meses que habían regresado y estaban más unidos que nunca. El viaje demostró que de verdad Draco Malfoy había cambiado pues Hermione Granger había regresado completa y con una actitud mucho más positiva hacia su compañero de trabajo.

Ahora salían más seguido a comer y compartían más horas trabajando juntos y muy pocas veces habían reproches, peleas o comentarios sarcásticos.

Estaban sentados en la banqueta afuera del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Hermione.

-Aún no entiendo porqué lo hiciste- dijo Malfoy entre molesto, confundido y cansado.

-Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en seguridad- respondió Hermione con voz resignada, enojada y cansada.

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta- dijo sarcástico -De verdad no sé si fue bueno que te creyeras el personaje de la "la mejor bruja de Hogwarts".

-¡Ya cállate!

-¿Yo? Si fuiste tu la que perdió la llave de su departamento, la que le puso ciertos encantamientos para que la puerta no se abriera con otra cosa que no fuera la MALDITA LLAVE- esto último lo gritó dramáticamente Malfoy.

-Ya sé que no fue muy inteligente de mi parte no permitir que la puerta se abra con magia pero no pensé que fuera a tener tan mala suerte- dijo resignada Hermione.

-De todas las noches que pudiste perder la llave, de todas las noches que tus padres pudieron salir del país y de todas las noches que pudo nevar, hoy tenía que ser esa noche. Si que estás jodida Granger- empezó a decir Malfoy mientras jugaba la nieve con los pies -Y yo estoy aquí en el frío haciéndote compañía hasta que se te ocurra una mejor idea.

-Solo hay que hacer tiempo para que pueda ir a casa de Harry, porque justamente hoy tiene una cena muy importante con Ginny y la directora de las Holly Harpies.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

Llevaban alrededor de una hora haciendo tiempo, bien podrían a ver ido a algún otro lugar pero por alguna extraña razón los dos se sentían a gusto estando ahí afuera con la nieve. Malfoy había extendido su abrigo para que ambos entraran en él. Por su lado Draco ya había perdido todo interés en burlarse de Hermione por su mala suerte y él no podía invitarla a su casa ¿Porqué? Por alguna extraña razón el creía que no era bueno que Hermione y Astoria se conocieran, aunque obviamente las dos sabían de la existencia de la otra. A parte disfrutaba de la cercanía en la que estaban los dos.

Hermione sin preocuparse y por algún impulso que no fue razonado por su metódico cerebro, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, y él, Draco Malfoy, el primero siempre en hacer algún comentario estúpido no comentó absolutamente nada solo acercó más su cuerpo hacia ella como respuesta.

Ninguno dijo nada. Hermione cruzó su brazo izquierdo con el brazo derecho de Draco que tenia recargado en su pierna derecha, él tomó la mano de Hermione y cruzó solamente su dedo meñique con el de ella, esa posición duró menos de un minuto pues Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, soltó el dedo y la mano de ella.

Ella reaccionó un minuto después, entonces fue cuando su mente empezó a trabajar a marcha forzada, ella levantó su cabeza del hombro de él y se sentó recta.

-Creo que mejor me voy de una vez a casa de Harry- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Cuando Hermione había terminado de hablar él se encontraba a cinco centímetros de distancia de la cara de Hermione. Malfoy tenía una expresión rara entre contrariado y dubitativo. Mientras tanto Hermione sentía como una fuerza ajena a ella acercaba su rostro hacia la de él.

Estaban tan cerca, que sus respiraciones se confundían, él tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que ella observaba la escena asustada.

_"¿De verdad se iban a besar?_

_¿Estaba sucediendo realmente esto?_

_¿Besaría a Draco Malfoy?_

_¿Draco Malfoy la besaría?"- _Pensó Hermione.

El momento duró menos de tres minutos, Draco retiró su cabeza al sentir que Hermione no estaba decidida a besarlo y él no la obligaría. Tal vez fuera lo mejor, él no podía besarla porque estaba con Astoria, no podía jugar con los sentimientos de ninguna de las dos, no podía jugar con los sentimientos de Hermione.

Un hombre pasó frente a ellos llevándose con él el momento incomodo que acababan de pasar. Hermione se levantó dejando a Draco sentado.

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Hermione.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana, descansa- dijo Malfoy, levantándose.

Ambos al mismo tiempo desaparecieron.

_***Erfeut: Encantado, en alemán.**_

_**** Schwarz Kneipe: Pub Negro, en alemán.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If growing up means it would be beneath my dignity to climb a tree,<strong>_

_**I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up, **_

_**Not me!"**_

_**-Peter Pan, Peter Pan, J.M. Barrie,1906-**_

Hey hey!

Ya estamos de vuelta con otro capitulo, qué les pareció? espero haya sido de su agrado, ya vamos avanzando en cuestión a la relación entre nuestros dos personajes...

La parte del intento de beso, fue basado en un hecho de la vida real hahahaha :$ ...

Antes que se me olvide este Miércoles 31 de Agosto es MY BIRTHDAY! hahaha 20 años damas y caballeros, 20 años! Las arrugas están listas para brotar en mi cara y las canas ni hablar... hahahaha

Por eso puse la frase de Peter Pan, que es una de mis historias y obras favoritas for eva' and eva' ...

Muchas gracias a las que comentan, a las que ponen en sus favoritos esta historia...

En fin los dejo, cuidense...

Saludos!

:)

**Follow me on Twitter: ****rileycesia**


	8. Astoria

_**"Love is the most selfish of our passions"**_

_**-Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers-**_

**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO.**

* * *

><p>La nieve cubría las ventanas de la habitación, el frío se colaba en las sábanas encantadas para mantener el calor corporal y la mente de Hermione Granger no le daba tregua alguna.<p>

Había decidido olvidarse del intento de beso mientras hablaba con Harry para pedirle alojamiento en su casa pero cuando por fin su cabeza tocó la almohada y su cuerpo se sintió seguro dentro de las sábanas la escena se le vino de golpe a la mente, desatando preguntas, sensaciones y un poco de frustración.

Ahora que estaba ahí en la cama dándole vueltas al asunto una sensación se fue apoderando de ella, esa sensación solo la llevaba a pensar que había sido una tonta por no demostrar interés en el beso y haber perdido esa oportunidad tan valiosa. Con esa pesadumbre su mente la llevó a sincerarse de una vez por todas.

_"Hermione Jane Granger ¿Te gusta Draco Malfoy?_

_Sí, desgraciadamente he empezado a ver a Malfoy de manera diferente. Además él también ha sido condescendiente con todo esto que empiezo a sentir, él me ha dado pie… y hoy lo demostró, no le soy indiferente, nunca le he sido indiferente. _

_¡Maldición, me encanta Draco Malfoy!"_

Después de sincerarse consigo misma, su cerebro desató todo lo que llevaba en ese último mes guardando, una serie de escenas románticas donde Malfoy naturalmente era el protagonista.

**. . .**

Su casa estaba vacía, como desde hacia ya un mes.

La verdad Malfoy había estado mintiéndole a todos desde hace un mes, él y Astoria se habían separado. Ella ya no aguantaba la relación porque ya no podía confiar en él y por más que ella se quería aferrar a él, sabía que lo de ambos era una farsa que no podía exigirle más a alguien que no sentía más. Por un lado él creyó que por fin era libre, esa idea le duró dos semanas hasta que empezó a extrañar a Scorpius y por lo tanto lo llevó a pensar si de verdad era libre, la respuesta era que no, el no era libre porque sabía que le quitaba algo muy importante a su hijo y si desde que supo que sería padre se prometió siempre estar ahí para su pequeño ahora que estaba separado de Astoria él estaba rompimiento esa promesa.

Pero entonces él se fijó en Hermione, se fijo en que ella era más que una amiga para él, ella siempre estaba ahí, de alguna forma lo hacia olvidarse de que afuera de la oficina o afuera del perímetro de su amistad él tenía asuntos que debía solucionar. No es que buscara a alguien para que le ayudara a evadir sus problemas pero definitivamente Hermione siempre hacia comentarios muy acertados que él podía llevarlos a sus problemas familiares. Entonces Granger había dejado de ser la come libros, la sangre sucia, el ratón de biblioteca para ser una de sus mejores amigas, sino es que su única mejor amiga en esos momentos.

Y hoy por un momento creyó que debía intentar algo más con ella, por un momento cuando sintió la cabeza de ella recargarse en el hombro de él sintió que debía estar con ella para cuidarla y protegerla. Porque Astoria no necesitaba nada de él, ella tenía dinero y un padre igual o más poderoso que él de él, en cambio Hermione a pesar de ser una heroína en el mundo mágico, de tener como amigos a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley, sabía que necesitaba alguien que cuidara de su corazón, que cuidara exclusivamente de ella. La otra verdad era que sabía que a ella él le importaba, que ella a su manera cuidaba de él y eso por ególatra que sonara, le gustaba.

Estuvo tan cerca de besarla, de saber a qué sabe su boca, de rodear su cintura, pero por algo al final no se dio, por eso ella no terminó por dar el paso. Porque él sabía que no podía ser de ella, él ya había empezado su vida con otra persona que tal vez era la correcta para él por eso había tenido un hijo con ella, tal vez ese era sus destino, Astoria y Scorpius eran su destino.

_"Pero entonces te gusta Hermione ¿No?, ¿Te interesa?_

_Sí, Hermione Granger me interesa mucho pero no puedo intentar nada con ella, primero debo tratar de recuperar Astoria y si al final no logro recuperar a mi familia entonces será momento de darme una oportunidad con Gran… Hermione. _

_¡Joder Hermione! Adoro tu sonrisa, me encanta tu sentido del humor, ¡Me encanta pasar el día contigo!"_

. . .

-¡Buenos días Hermione!- saludó Draco con más entusiasmo que nunca.

-Hola, Draco- respondió Hermione entre confundida, sorprendida y feliz… sí feliz.

Después de saludarse ambos entraron a sus respectivas oficinas. Hermione había tenido toda esa experiencia de emociones porque pensó que Malfoy se portaría raro o indiferente el día que se vieran, se sorprendió que Draco fuera tan efusivo en su saludo por lo tanto la hacia feliz saber que aún seguían bien en sus rara amistad.

Malfoy no sabía porqué pero ahora tenía una gran necesidad de pasar tiempo con Hermione por eso se había inventado dos buenas excusas para pasar a la oficina de la castaña antes de la comida. Cuando vio que esta salía de sus oficina para ir a comer él ya se encontraba afuera hablando con el secretario de Hermione.

-Te estaba esperando- fue Malfoy el primero en hablar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Hermione.

-Para que vayamos a comer.

-¡Oh!... Draco es que había quedado en comer con Ginny hoy…

-Ya veo, bueno será en otra ocasión- dijo Malfoy como restándole importancia, arrastrando las palabras más que nunca.

-Tal vez puede avisarle a Ginny, de hecho le dije que no era seguro por que pensé que tendría mucho trabajo del fin de semana… este… deja le escribo una nota… Justin por favor permíteme tu pluma y un pergamino.

Justin le pasó el pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta. Hermione garabateó una nota a Ginny y se la entrego a Fletchley.

-Envíasela inmediatamente a Ginny, gracias Justin.

-Me parece que es momento de irnos- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de galán mientras ofrecía su brazo a Hermione.

Hermione quería que alguien la pellizcara en caso de ser un cruel y hermoso sueño pero si era verdad por favor que nadie arruinara el momento, ni el día.

La comida transcurrió mejor que nunca, solo hubo dos ocasiones donde Malfoy hizo que Hermione se molestara pero de ahí en fuera la tarde había sido un éxito. Por primera vez ambos mantenían una conversación sobre sus gustos, las cosas que odiaban, uno que otro temor, etc…

Con esa comida empezaron una serie de salidas no solo a la hora de la comida, sino también después del trabajo, antes de ir al trabajo, Draco también la invitaba a fiestas y reuniones. Hermione había empezado a hacer amistad con los amigos cercanos de Malfoy, se sentía un poco rara no solo por el simple hecho de estar conviviendo con otras "serpientes" sino porque ese grupo de amigos conocía perfectamente a Astoria.

Hermione no tenía aún el valor para invitar a Malfoy a ninguna reunión con Harry, Ginny, Ron, etc... no había necesidad de empezar otra guerra, no era un secreto que ella salía con Malfoy algo que obviamente no aprobaban del todo Harry y Ron. Decir que salía con Draco Malfoy no era lo mismo a decir _"Soy novia de Draco Malfoy"_ pero eso era algo que solo ella sabía porque para el resto del mundo ellos eran pareja, una pareja que no debía existir no solamente porque eran Malfoy y Granger sino porque Draco Malfoy tenía un hijo y una relación con Astoria Greengrass.

La verdad Hermione le gustaba engañarse y pensar como el resto del mundo, pensar que ella era novia de Malfoy, porque la verdad ella estaba involucrada en la relación como si lo fuera. Lo cuidaba, se preocupaba por él, tenía detalles, se involucraba en sus problemas, lo escuchaba.

Los primeros meses de esa "relación" habían sido raros, Hermione poco a poco dejaba ver su interés por él, mientras tanto Malfoy luchaba consigo mismo. Él quería a Hermione, le gustaba Hermione pero se acordaba que no debía y que no podía, él estaba con Astoria es a ella a quien debería querer.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de seis meses su relación era sólida aunque a veces se pelearan por semanas, se peleaban siempre que él se arrepentía de darle alas a Hermione, entonces esta se molestaba, discutían y todo se iba a la goma.

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había confesado su amor hacia ninguno aunque era obvio que no era un secreto pero es verdad que mientras uno no escuche las cosas de la boca de la persona correspondiente uno hace caso omiso y en su interior desea que sea verdad o que sea mentira. Ese era el caso de ambos.

. . .

-¿Irás a la fiesta hoy?- preguntó Hermione a Draco, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era una reunión que habían organizado en la oficina para festejar su cumpleaños.

-Sí, al parecer llevaré a mi hijo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hermione borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y al mismo tiempo tratando de esconder la tristeza de su cara, sabía perfecto que cuando decía "hijo" se refería a Astoria.

-Me acompañará Astoria pero creo que no tiene con quien dejar a Scorpius esta noche, no quiere dejarlo con los elfos domésticos así que al parecer irá a la fiesta- respondió Malfoy como si nada.

-¡Oh! Ya veo… bueno te dejo me iré a arreglar, nos vemos en la noche- dicho esto Hermione bajo casi corriendo de su oficina.

No podía creer que Draco fuera a su fiesta de cumpleaños acompañado de Astoria, cómo podía ser tan cruel, ¿Acaso no era obvio que ella le quería? no era necesario que le escribiera una carta de amor o que se le declarará, todo el mundo se daba cuenta de su amor hacia él.

Ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos iba a poder asistir a esa fiesta de cumpleaños puesto que tenían cosas que arreglar en el extranjero pero Ginny como siempre estaría de su lado apoyándola al igual que su eficiente secretario.

Hermione vistió un vestido* verde militar strapples suelto de la cintura y unas zapatillas** negras.

Fletchley había insistido en pasar a buscar a Hermione antes de ir a la fiesta, lo cual Hermione aceptó pues no quería llegar sola y con esa sensación de que iba a ser un mal día.

Al llegar a la fiesta Ginny y otros invitados ya estaban ahí, cinco minutos más tarde Draco Malfoy apareció solo, Hermione sintió un gran alivio pero sospechaba que Astoria llegaría más tarde.

La fiesta empezó y Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar ella ante Astoria, ante las muestras de cariño de la pareja, no sabía si podría ser discreta, no sabía si iba a llorar o a portarse cortante con ambos. Hermione estaba muy inquieta en su lugar a cada oportunidad aprovechaba para ver la entrada del lugar, luego buscaba a Malfoy con la mirada y así sucesivamente, hasta que lo volvió una rutina.

Después de media hora Ginny se acercó a Hermione.

-Amiga ven, te quiero dar un abrazo- dicho esto Ginny levantó de su silla a Hermione y la rodeo del cuello, en un susurro dijo -Hermione tal vez no te sorprenda pero por favor mantén la calma, Draco está enterado de que le quieres, escuché que hablaba de eso con Zabini y Nott, Nott no está de acuerdo en que venga Astoria, creo que eso ya lo sabías ¿No?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza -Pero Malfoy se hace el desentendido y dice que contigo solo tiene una amistad, tranquila estoy contigo, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa yo cubro tu espalda al igual que Justin, él ya está al tanto para que en cualquier momento te saque de un apuro.

-Gracias- fue lo único que Hermione logró articular, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Ella por extraño que pareciera deseaba que de alguna forma no fuera tan obvia con sus sentimientos hacia Draco, tampoco era que todo el tiempo hubiera estado al pendiente de atenderlo pero sabía que con lo poco que hacia era muy evidente, ahora que él estaba totalmente al corriente de sus verdaderos sentimientos de ella hacia él presentaba una mezcla de emoción, tristeza e incertidumbre.

Emoción porque ahora que él ya sabía ella podría ver la reacción de él, aunque por el momento Malfoy daba a entender que solo quería una amistad o así lo había hecho saber a Blaise y Theodore. Tristeza por la indiferencia que en esos momentos este tenía hacia sus sentimientos y por el cinismo de invitar a Astoria a la fiesta. Incertidumbre por el giro que su amistad tomaría, por la actitud de él y por cómo ella reaccionaría en el momento que Astoria entrara a la fiesta.

Por fin la tan esperad invitada llegó, Astoria entró a la fiesta siguiendo a Malfoy que había ido a recibirla, Hermione se percató de ella hasta que la encontró sentada a lado de él, era obvio que alguien se había ofrecido a cuidar de su hijo puesto que no había ningún pequeño al rededor. Sintió que algo caía en su estomago creando un vacío, Astoria no se acercó a saludar ni Hermione ni a nadie, Hermione tampoco lo hizo.

Draco intentaba portarse cariñoso, primero quiso depositar su mano en la pierna de esta pero Astoria que desde que llegó traía una cara de estar pasando la peor noche de su vida cruzó las piernas para impedir que Malfoy depositara su mano. Después Draco intentó abrazarla por lo hombros pero esta decidió hacerse hacia delante "discretamente".

Hermione no sabía si preocuparse o no al final de todo, tal vez podrían estar juntos pero eso no garantizaba que se amaran.

*** vestido verde: **.info/vestidos-para-matrimonios-verdes/vestidos-para-matrimonios-verdes-5/

**** zapatillas:** . [tal vez no salga el link] (los primeros).

* * *

><p>Heyhey!<p>

**¡VIVA ****MÉ****XI****CO****!**

Ya estamos de vuelta, como ya les había dicho en cuanto mis otros proyectos empezaran iba a tardar más en actualizar, pero ya estamos aquí de nuevo.

Bueno poco a poco a avanzado esta relación prometo que el episodio que sigue el desenvolvimiento de la relación será mucho más especifico pero por el momento no era tan necesario. Espero les esté gustando la historia.

Quiero agradecer en especial a varias chicas que tienen mis historias en sus favoritos o le dan alert.

Cambiando un poco de tema pero continuando con Harry Potter, hace unos días o ya la semana que recibí mi mail para entrar a **Pottermore**, quienes ya tienen su cuenta? está impresionante, pero soy una mescla de Weasley y Potter para realizar encantamientos, no me salen :( hahaha... también era un troll en pociones pero mejoré ;D ...

**Casa: Gryffindor (yeah!)**

**Varita: Rowan, Unicorn core, 11 inches, Supple. / Serba, núcleo de unicornio, 27 cm, flexible.**

**Username: Riverfirebolt120**

Si me agregan o quieren que los agregue avísenme ;D

Bueno ahora los dejo porque tengo que alistarme para ir a mi ensayo, espero les guste este capitulo.

Por favor déjenme sus opiniones y comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos y ayudan mucho, inspiran :)

**GRACIAS A TODOS!**

Follow me on Twitter: **rileycesia**


End file.
